Logan's run
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Takes up after the show ends, Logan and Veronica find their way back together, but between Veronica's pushiness and Logan's disregard of the law the two can't help but find trouble. Warning! This story contains non sexual disciplinary spanking!
1. To begin again

The guilt pooled in his stomach like liquid led. What he had done was stupid; he knew it was, but he had done it none the less. Madison Sinclair had been readily available, a warm body with tempting curves and a hint of lilac aroma to engulf the senses of anyone in her vicinity. He had stared numbly at Veronica as she rattled of his crimes against her, and in all honesty, there wasn't much more to be said that pure silence hadn't covered.

That was months ago; yet the incident managed to still weigh heavily on his mind. Maybe if he could have explained himself, said something rather than nothing to justify his actions to her… but no, there was no viable justification, even in his own head he had wronged her terribly. It was amazing that she still talked to him after what he'd done; that had taken time. He hadn't told Parker that he'd kept a picture of the two of them from the past summer's vacation spent surfing and boating. The picture still sat shyly behind his alarm clock to peak its head up as a daily reminder of what he no longer had.

Not that it mattered now; Parker had left weeks ago on a journey to pursue her own goals. He had liked Parker a lot, but not enough to follow her to start a new life. And then there was Piz. In Logan's eyes not a bad guy really, he just wasn't the one for Veronica. She knew it, even if she didn't let him in on it. Piz knew better, and Logan also knew better.

Veronica had told Logan off-handedly of how Piz had been awarded a scholarship at a prime radio station in New York. Logan had gauged from her reaction that she wanted to go with him, but there was a layer of hesitation blanketing her decision. Then there was Veronica's future with the FBI… Virginia was a long way from Neptune, California. 'So, if she's such a lost cause, why are you still pining over her?' Logan inwardly mused.

Of course he knew why he obsessed about her; if not consciously then deep down buried beneath layers of intricately built walls and self-defense mechanisms. She was the one who completed him. It was those unspoken moments shared where time just seemed to stand still. The universe could have imploded in upon itself to erase all of existence for all time, and it would have been ok as long as his last minutes of life had been spent in her warm embrace, content with the world, longing for nothing more than what he already at that moment.

He shook his head to clear the probing thoughts of her from the surface of his mind as the bell rang, and everyone started gathering up their books and exiting the statistics class he'd just day dreamed thru.

It was now 12:50PM, and Logan looked down at his watch hungrily deciding he had time to take a lunch break since his next class didn't start until 2PM. He had gathered up his lunch tray, and as he spun around to face the cafeteria crowd, he saw Veronica stepping into the lunch line. He peered up and gave her a short warm smile as their eyes made brief contact. She had smiled back, so that was always something. Logan thought it best to leave it at that continuing to walk in a forward motion to an empty table in the back of the food court. All of a sudden, he wasn't so hungry anymore.

He sighed discontentedly leaning back in his chair to watch the procession of students lurch thru the lunch line until his appetite started to return. He glanced at her sitting alone, and it wasn't long before Piz came up to join her.

He watched through his peripheral as they chatted noticing that the conversation seemed to turn awkward, and both seemed to avoid eye contact and withdraw further back in their chairs as their little chat continued. She shook her head no, and Piz ran his hand thru his hair in frustration before making some last statement and rising from the table, grabbing his drink, and departing.

Veronica had not moved out of the position she had held throughout the conversation, arms folded and held loosely against her body in a withdrawn miserable heap. He hated seeing her like that, and against his better judgment had already picked up his tray and was making his way across the lunch room to where Veronica still sat.

"Is this seat taken?" he queried softly.

Veronica looked up blinking away the tears that threatened to spill off her eyelids and shook a quick no before returning her gaze back to her half eaten burger.

"That bad eh?" Logan asked as he slid into the seat.

Veronica covered her eyes momentarily before wiping a stray tear from her cheek responding with, "Piz and I are no longer dating."

Logan smiled inwardly at the realization of Veronica's availability, but felt instantly guilty upon seeing how upset Veronica was over the break-up.

"If you don't mind talking about it; I'm here for you," Logan ventured.

Veronica smiled, "Thanks, but I don't think I need a pity party."

Logan returned the smile joking, "I don't have any black balloons or streamers, so I'd be ill equipped to throw any kind of party, even a pity party."

Veronica pushed her tray aside and put both arms on the table clasping hand in hand mentally preparing herself to talk to Logan about the break-up, "Do you remember me telling you about Piz getting that radio station scholarship?"

Logan nodded he had remembered.

Veronica sighed, "Well, they sent him a letter yesterday saying that he would be scheduled to start with them at the beginning of Spring semester… they asked if they needed to look at any other scholarship student between now and then. They weren't giving him much wiggle room, so he said yes… I, on the other hand, said no." She trailed off looking distantly off into her plate.

Logan reached out his hand covering hers in his own and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "I understand what you're going thru. Parker left me last Wednesday to stay with her parents until the end of this semester."

Veronica's eyes shot up in sympathy; she had been so busy dealing with her own drama to realize Parker was no longer even around, "I'm so sorry Logan; you two seemed to be getting along so well."

Logan shrugged indifferently, "It was good while it lasted I guess."

An awkward silence passed between them before Logan added, "I was planning to catch some waves this Saturday with Dick, but he's already got plans, so if you're not busy maybe I can convince you to drown your sorrows with me on my boat. A leisurely dinner for two, no strings attached?"

Veronica looked at Logan hesitantly arguing with herself as to whether or not going on a 'date' with Logan so soon would be a good idea. "I don't know Logan… I promised my dad I'd help him with the upcoming election this Saturday… If I'm not too tired, I'll give you a call."

Logan gave her a knowing smirk, 'She's not coming,' he thought bitterly to himself, but responded with, "Yea… Just give me a call if you're good to go." He finished his half eaten slice of pizza in silence before nodding a goodbye and rising from the table.

Veronica watched him as he dumped his lunch tray and turned towards the cafeteria's double doors to leave. Before Veronica knew it, she had risen out of her chair and was calling out, "Logan!"

He turned to face her, his brow raised in question.

She licked her lips absently before nodding yes, "I'll join you… for dinner this Saturday."

Logan smiled his first genuine smile he'd smiled all week, "8:00pm sharp; don't be late, or I'll have ta feed ya ta the fishes."

She smiled back, "I won't be late."

The rest of the week seemed to drag on, but Saturday eventually came. Logan had taken great care to prepare a fine dining experience with broiled salmon sautéed with a lemon pepper seasoning to lay over a bed of linguine covered in asparagus gravy with a hint of basil. For desert, he had made Veronica's favorite, a chocolate mousse cake. He had just finished lighting the candles when he saw her approaching up the walk way.

Her hair was drawn up in a loose bun, small wisps of hair broke free to cascade down her neck in an elegant yet sexy fashion. The style complemented her peach evening gown nicely. She had pulled out all the stops for him, and he had done the same choosing a casual navy blue silk shirt with black dress pants and loafers.

He held out his hand to help her climb up the steps, "My lady," he motioned towards the set table. Veronica's eyes followed the gestured hand to the neatly coordinated table. A bottle of fine wine rested on a mountain of ice, and the plate ware was antique china and sterling silverware.

Logan pulled out her chair for her, and she sat jokingly remarking, "Nice set up; are we expecting someone important to be joining us for dinner?"

Logan grinned retorting, "The president planned to attend, but I told him I hadn't prepared enough salmon for three."

Veronica smirked, "He likely would have just bored us with politics; lord knows I've had my share of _that_ today."

Logan filled both of their glasses with wine, "Speaking of, how are things going with your dad's campaigning?"

Veronica's brow crinkled as she exasperated, "Vinny is a weasel as always, but dad still has a fighting chance of pulling out of this current debacle."

Logan knew that Keith Mars being sheriff again made him happy, and her dad's happiness mattered greatly to Veronica, so he offered to help with some of his campaigning tasks.

Veronica was appreciative, and accepted his offer with a smile and a, "Thanks, that would be great."

The night went on, and dinner went well. Neither Veronica or Logan had brought up Piz or Parker and just enjoyed the time they were able to spend together.

Over the next two weeks, Logan and Veronica converged regularly meeting for lunch at the college and had even gotten together the past weekend to pass out 'Vote for Keith Mars' buttons throughout the town. This weekend, they planned to help Keith organize points and questions for the upcoming public debate to showcase Keith and Vinny's attributes, or lack there of, for the position of Neptune's sheriff.

Veronica and Logan had just finished discussing their weekend plans over lunch when Piz entered the cafeteria. Piz's eyes panned across the crowd pin pointing the two. Rage flared thru Piz as he walked briskly over to their table. He glared from Veronica to Logan before shaking his head angrily as he spat at Logan, "You just couldn't wait could you man? I'm not even out of the picture two weeks, and you've already snaked your way back to her. You think I didn't see you watching us? See you come over to the table when I left?"

Logan took in a deep breath before responding, "Listen Piz, I get that you're upset about you and Veronica's spit, but don't let your jealousy blind you. Veronica and I are just having lunch."

Veronica was about to add her two cents when Piz's fist launched a quick jab to Logan's chin sending him reeling backwards out of his chair.

Logan shook off the fog of the initial blow before rebounding with a sharp kick placed under Piz's knee sending him crashing to the floor beside Logan. With-in moments Logan had mounted Piz's waist snagging Piz up by his shirt to draw him into his pummeling fist. He stopped after three squarely connected hits and the familiar grasp of Veronica's finger tips wrapping around his other arm's bicep as she pleaded for him to stop.

Logan's grip loosened letting Piz drop to the floor as the boy wriggled to get out from under him into a more defensive position. Logan's adrenaline was still pumping, nature's fight or flight response had made him hit back when he knew deep down that he couldn't blame Piz for feeling the way he did. Logan would have likely done the same thing, if he were in Piz's shoes. The fight was over, and flight was out of the realm of options now that the campus police were running on to the scene.

Both culprits were cuffed, questioned, and led off to the dean's office where Mr. Kempleton had taken up temporary residence due to the late dean O'Dell's murder.

Veronica was disallowed entrance to their little pow-wow, and for once, she was kind of glad to be kept on the side lines. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, and it took nearly an hour before she saw the door open and both boys, the dean, and one of the campus officers emerged from the office.

Logan and Piz were no longer cuffed, and Veronica let out a sigh of relief since that meant no one would be going to jail. Veronica was relieved knowing that any connection to her and cause for police involvement would reflect poorly on Keith, and her dad needed as little hassle as possible with investigative scum like Vinny Vanlow running to try and take his job.

Logan and Piz split striding away in opposite directions from Mr. Kempleton and the campus officer who seemingly were still engaged in conversation. Logan disappeared around the west side of the office exiting to the parking lot, and Piz had opted to walk back towards the dorm area which happened to be the direction Veronica was in. As Piz approached, Veronica stepped out of the shadows of the filing cabinet she'd been leaning against. She was unsure as to how to respond to his behavior, but believed he had a right for an explanation before she scolded him for acting like he was still in high school.

Piz hadn't looked up until he'd come around the corner, and when he did see Veronica, his eyes were filled with a mix of remorse and confusion. He lifted his head in a half nod to acknowledge he'd seen her, but he didn't stop walking in the direction of the dorms.

Veronica called out to him, "Piz… Wait!"

Piz stopped, but he didn't turn back to face her.

She walked up to him cautiously, "I know what you must think, but it's not like that… I never meant to hurt you. And…"

Piz cut her off whirling around to face her, "But you did Veronica; you did hurt me. Nothing you say can change that… You know, if all I was to you was a buffer in between the time you and Logan would make up again, you should have just left me alone."

Veronica was taken off guard and gawked momentarily before rebounding with, "How dare you! Do you really think I'm that shallow? I'm sorry that you're leaving, and I'm not following, but I'm not sorry for who I decide to take up my time with now that we're no longer dating. And for you to run around beating people up in a jealous rage to prove some kind…"

Piz held up his hands in surrender, "You know what Veronica, you're right; It was crazy of me to ever think you could be unconditionally mine." He didn't wait for her reply as he turned his back to her and strode off in the direction of his dorm.

This time she didn't stop him, but merely watched him retreat into the darkness of the hallway. Veronica was at a loss for words. She wanted to tell Piz that she did still care about him, and if things had been different, maybe they could have had something wonderful… but things weren't different. She resigned inwardly that it was best for both of them to just let him go. And as he disappeared around the bend, a single tear cascaded down her cheek as she thought about the finality his absence meant to their relationship. It was now officially over.

Veronica was late for her English literature course and since it was her last class of the afternoon, she opted instead to try and contact Logan to see if he was OK. He had just pulled out of the parking lot when she had called. He told her he'd swing back around to pick her up, so they could chat in person.

As Veronica climbed into Logan's car, she could immediately see that the left side of his face where Piz had sucker punched him was starting to swell. Logan noticed her staring and peered in his rearview mirror to see what he'd already examined six times prior to her getting in the car.

He gingerly patted the swelling a grimace forming on his features, "Punk." He muttered to himself.

Veronica's eyes shot down to her lap, "I'm sorry about that."

Logan shook his head, "Unless you've got a telekinetic hold on Piz's mind, I don't think you have anything to be sorry for."

Veronica gave Logan a small smile, "For what it's worth, I want to thank you for not pummeling Piz into oblivion. I know you could have, but the fact you didn't really means a lot to me."

Logan wasn't sure how to respond to Veronica's comment unable to decipher what her response meant for them. Not that there was a 'them,' but it didn't stop Logan from hoping there could be again.

Logan decided to play it safe opting to shift his car into drive and pull off out of the school's parking lot as he retorted, "I don't know about you, but I was thinking since we've got the rest of the afternoon off, maybe you'd like to join me for a matinee?"

Veronica nodded her head, "I'd love to."

When they arrived at the movie theater, Logan let Veronica do the choosing. She picked a horror flick, and by halfway thru the movie she had scooted in close next to Logan. During a particularly scary part, Veronica had unwittingly intertwined their hands together.

The gesture had Logan smiling inwardly, happy to feel her so close to him. He wanted to kiss her, but knew his advance would likely be rejected. He watched her thru his peripheral, her smell engaging memories long since past but not forgotten. All these emotions swirled around him until he couldn't help himself any longer. He leaned in close to her and whispered her name.

Veronica turned towards him; her dark eyes staring into his as he abandoned all reason taking her cheek in hand and pulling her into meet his lips. She only resisted slightly before fading into his passionate kiss.

Sparks flew between the two as the pent up emotions each had chosen to cut off were set free. After several minutes of letting themselves be engulfed in the moment, Logan pulled away; his gaze penetrated the confused expression on Veronica's face, "I want you to know I love you Veronica… I never stopped loving you."

Veronica was awe struck torn between what her heart wanted and what her head was warning her. Her heart won out against what she felt was her better judgment as she responded with a quiet, "I still love you to Logan."

Logan smiled pulling her back onto his lips, their faces melding together once more. Lost in their kiss, neither had realized the movie had ended until the patrons were filling the aisles to leave.

Their lips unlocked and they sat for a long moment gazing in wonder at each other as if it were the first time they'd shared a kiss verse the hundredth.

As the ushers came in to start the after movie clean-up, Veronica and Logan rose exiting out the theater's back door. They walked out in silence that persisted until both were reseated in Logan's car.

Veronica was the first to speak as she gave Logan a weary look, "You know I can't stay…"

Logan nodded in understanding, "I know."

She crinkled her brow in dismay, "So what does that mean for you and me?"

Logan took in a deep breath exhaling slowly before responding, "It means, I'd rather spend the next three months being with you over the alternative."

She felt her heart melt at his words and knew she felt the same. They would part ways when she left to continue her education with the FBI, but for now they could enjoy each other's company, and Veronica decided she could be fine with that much for now.

The next few weeks flew by as Veronica and Logan reacquainted intimately. The semester being over was a plus, and it left the two a lot more free time to spend with one another.

Keith's election was fast approaching, the polls had come in, and Vinny had managed to win the popular vote mostly due to the warehouse bust's publicity from the previous month. Keith resigned to the fact his chances for remaining sheriff in Neptune were dwindling almost daily.

Veronica hated to see her father under so much stress feeling impotent to stop that scumbag, Vinny, from usurping her dad's position. She discussed the fact with Logan, and he suggested that she use that super sleuth brain of hers to come up with a way to nail Vinny to the wall. And so it happened after much strategic planning, Logan and Veronica were infiltrating Vinny Vanlow's private residence in hopes of digging up some dirt that would save her dad's reputation and bury Vinny's for good.


	2. The Infiltrators

The two had staked Vinny's place out for the past two nights and had waited for a perfect time to make a move. Vinny had left about five minutes prior carrying a bowling bag, so the two figured now was as good a chance as any they would get to prowl the vicinity with limited interruption.

Logan was the first to crawl through the small hole recently cut into Vinny's screened in back porch. Two liter soda bottles and crumpled up empty chip bags littered the wooden floor, and a huge poker table covered in ashes, poker chips, and stale remains of corn chips took up the majority of the space on the small dimly lit patio. Logan held the flap of screen open as he helped Veronica climb in after him.

Veronica crinkled her nose in disgust at the mess that covered almost the entirety of the floor, "Ugh... Figures he'd be a total pig," she whispered trying not to step on or trip over the land mines of trash.

Logan smirked back at her as he slinked over to the back window and lifted the thankfully unlocked sill, "Let's just hope the rest of his house isn't as homey eh?"

Veronica raised an eyebrow responding, "Let's just find what we need so we can get out of here."

Logan nodded in agreement before poking his head cautiously into the dark house. The window opened up above a loveseat that had been conveniently pushed up against the porch's wall. The hallway light in the front of the house was on, and it illuminated a fraction of the house enough to give an outline as to where the rest of Vinny's furniture lay.

Logan climbed into Vinny's house with ease and unlocked the patio door to let Veronica in. The patio door opened up to the living room housing the loveseat alongside a longer version of the loveseat that faced the entertainment center and a bookshelf that had a collection of encyclopedias that looked brand new and never opened save for the inch of dust embroidering their tops. Besides a coffee table with a small drawer containing a phonebook, a few miscellaneous phone numbers, and a few delivery coupons to local eateries in town, there was nothing searchable in this room, and so the two moved deeper into the house.

The house was sectioned off into a hallway that led out of the living room to the front door next to a walk-in closet. The hallway contained two closed doors on the left, the kitchen on the right, and a bathroom in between each closed door.

Out of the two closed doors, the one closest to the living room was a bedroom and the other smaller room was a makeshift office.

"Bingo," Veronica whispered going straight into the office to the computer and moving the mouse to knock the computer out of sleep mode.

The desktop came alive to a 'password required' message. Veronica slipped the backpack she was wearing off and dropped down next to Logan smiling triumphantly, "No problem when I've got a Mac waiting on standby. Logan, my dear, if you would be so kind." she said as she handed him the tool set to open up the computer's side panel.

Logan smiled devilishly responding, "As you wish."

It took a total of twenty-five minutes for Logan to open up the computer, for Veronica to use some of the Neptune Sheriff Department's nifty technology to copy Vinny's hard drive onto her laptop, and for Logan to reassemble Vinny's computer and have everything back in it's place.

Logan and Veronica had just begun packing up all their tools when they heard the front door open. Both froze in their tracks instantly as they heard whomever had entered lumber down the hallway and into the living room.

Veronica sucked in her breath as the shadow crossed under the doorway to the small office and finally let herself exhale when the footsteps ceased and the sound of ESPN's Sport's Center became audible over the TV in the living room.

She nervously glanced at Logan as she whispered, "What do we do!"

Logan's eyes shifted through the room considering their options. There were two small windows side by side that stretched the length of the room. They both ran across the wall about one foot below the ceiling and were about 1ft in width. Veronica would have difficulty fitting through one even with the help of Logan lifting her up just to be able to reach the window. Logan also knew it would be next to impossible for him to fit through one of the windows especially without making any noise to give away their hiding spot.

There were no other exits other than the door that they had entered through, and so Logan made a decision, he leaned against the wall and entwined his hands together to give Veronica a foothold, "Come on, I'll help you up."

Veronica took his cue and hurriedly hopped up onto his hand and then tentatively picked herself up onto the window's ledge and started squeezing through the window; she hung halfway in and halfway out with one arm and one leg draped on either side of the window. The exertion of climbing and then compressing herself to fit the window's space left her catching her breath momentarily before slipping her lower half outside the window and propping herself up with only her chest, arms, and head inside and her feet outside bracing against the wall. Her sneakers slid down the stucco surface until the only thing Logan could see were her delicate looking fingertips grasping the ledge, and then there was nothing but the sound of shoes hitting the small decorative gravel rocks that lined the exterior of Vinny's house.

Logan scooped up the bag carrying Veronica's laptop and maneuvered it out the window to dangle by its strap until Veronica grabbed it; he did the same with the backpack holding all the tools. Once all their gear was on the other side, Logan quietly rolled the office computer chair over to the wall and tried to climb out the window himself. As he had feared, he could only fit his head, one arm, and half a shoulder out the window before becoming lodged and immobile.

Veronica gazed up at him in dismay as the realization dawned on her that Logan would not be able to fit out of the window as she had.

Logan gave her a resigned look before whispering, "Go on; get out of here. I'll sneak out after he goes to sleep and meet up with you later."

Veronica violently shook her head no whispering more audibly as her worry got the better of her, "Logan, I'm not going to just leave you here!"

Logan put a finger to his lips to shush her as he swiveled his head towards the door and listened for any movement coming from the living room before turning back and replying "You've got to leave me Veronica." She began to shake her head no again opening her mouth to respond before Logan cut her off, "Don't you see? If you don't leave me this whole plan will have been for nothing. Besides, I've got more of a chance to escape if you're not here. Just go Veronica... please, just go now before it's too late and we're both caught."

Veronica visibly pouted but nodded her head, "Ok… I'll go. I'll be waiting for your call. Please be careful."

"I will," Logan murmured.

Veronica lingered one moment more to give him a longing and worried look before turning towards the street and taking off to disappear into the darkness. Logan stayed in the window until he heard her car pull off. He hated seeing her so distraught, but he knew he had more of a chance sneaking out by himself verse the both of them trying to together.

Once he knew that she was safely out of the vicinity, he quietly replaced the office chair and climbed into the halfway opened closet letting himself slide down the wall to rest in the deeper darkness of the closet. He doubted Vinny would be coming into his office this late, but he didn't want to be caught off-guard either.

Logan grew drowsily bored as he leaned his head against the wall letting the muffled sounds of the living room's TV lull him into semi-consciousness and then sleep. Several hours later, he awoke to the pleasant sound of nothingness greeting him. His lower half had fallen asleep and now had pins and needles from sitting bunched up in the corner of the closet for so long. He let out an exhale of relief as he slid up the wall to stand and stretch out once more.

All his previous sleepiness fled him as his adrenaline once more kicked in and he silently climbed out of the closet. He made his way to the office's door pausing to listen carefully at the door before wiping the accumulating sweat on his palms off on his pant's leg and proceeding to open the door as quietly as he could muster.

The door groaned softly in protest as Logan exited out into the hallway. He could hear his heart thumping madly in his chest as he made his way to the front door. He had even breathed a sigh of relief as he had unlocked and opened the front door to be basked in the illumination of the awning's front porch light. Freedom was just on the other side of the screen door.

Logan reached forward one hand on the front door's knob the other beginning the task of opening the screen door when a cold circle of metal pushed into the center of his back and the voice attached to it, that could only belong to Vinny Vanlow, queried, "Logan? Logan Echolls? What are you doing in my house?"

Veronica paced nervously inside Logan's hotel room; she had gone to see Mac directly after fleeing the scene at Vinny's. Mac had been expecting Veronica, but was ill equipped to help her deal with her current dilemma with Logan and to try to break Vinny's password codes. Veronica realized that she would only be a distraction to Mac and decided that it'd be best if she left Mac with the goods to decipher what she could, and she'd get with her tomorrow to get the copied drive along with the needed passwords.

That was around 11PM, the clock on the entertainment center now read 10 after 2AM. Why hadn't he called her yet? It was then that her phone did ring, it hadn't left her hand. She quickly flipped the phone open, "Hello!?"

The voice on the other end of the receiver was not Logan; it was her father, "Veronica. Where are you?

Veronica was taken aback momentarily deflated and then concerned that her father was calling her so late, "Dad… I'm, I'm at Logan's… What are you doing up at this time of night?"

Keith responded sarcastically, "You know, I was thinking the same thing when I got a phone call from the sheriff's department about an hour ago to investigate a breaking an entering at the Vanlow residence." Veronica's blood froze in her veins as her father finished, "Yea, I'm sure you'll never guess who I've got in the back of my car right now," Keith stated as he glanced in his rearview mirror at Logan who's eyes were currently boring a hole in the floorboard.

Veronica's mouth went dry, "I can explain dad."

Keith sighed responding, "I hope so Veronica. You and Logan will have plenty of time to do all the explaining you need to when you get to the house."


	3. Discovery

"I'll be there in about ten minutes," Veronica had responded clicking her phone shut. She didn't have to see her father's face to know he was disappointed with her.

She leaned against Logan's couch inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. She'd hoped that she wouldn't have to be explaining her actions to her father until after the election had taken place. The blow would have been easier to take after Keith's position as sheriff was renewed and Vinny was ousted and shown to be the scumbag he really was.

Veronica sighed heavily, "Well, I guess I better go get this over with," she mumbled to herself as she headed out the door.

Keith parked in his driveway coming around the side of the police car to pull open the door for Logan to exit. The two had hardly spoken since Keith had arrived at Vinny's house.

Keith had looked rather surprised when he'd pulled up into Vinny's drive to see Vinny sitting on his front porch along with a 12-guage shotgun draped across his lap. Logan remained standing about thirty feet away, his arms folded as he rolled an escaped gravel stone from Vinny's lawn under the ball of his foot.

Keith exited the police car and approached the two; Logan's eyes rose to meet his briefly before trailing back to the sidewalk as he muttered a quiet, "Evening Mr. Mars."

Keith cocked his head to the side giving Logan a small grimace before replying with a slow nod, "Logan."

Vinny rose to join the two his face split in a Cheshire cat's grin, "Howdy Keith; glad to see that law enforcement in these parts are so quick to respond."

Keith's jaw clenched as he pulled out his notepad and pen. He gave Vinny a half smile remarking, "Well you know we're always doing our best to serve the community."

Vinny flashed Keith a knowing smirk, "That's what it's all about isn't it Keith? How to best serve this fine city? Some folks would do almost anything to make sure this fine city of Neptune never changed. Wouldn't you agree?"

Keith lifted an eyebrow suspiciously as Vinny continued to speak, "What exactly are you implying?"

Vinny's grin grew wider, "Oh Keith come on now, don't play coy with me. We both know what this is about."

Keith clicked his pen and brought his notepad up to write, "That's what I'm here to do Vinny, find out what this is all about." Keith then turned towards Logan, "Let's start with your side of the story Logan. Care to tell me what possessed you to break into the Vanlow residence?"

Logan had mentally prepared what he would tell the local law enforcement when they had shown up to arrest him, until he realized that his arresting officer would be Keith.

Logan had planned to tell the police as he had told Vinny, his story being that he had broken into Vinny's house as part of a fraternity dare. He was after all a 'rich college kid.' Logan knew all he had to do was get a hold of Dick to cover his story, and with a good lawyer he'd get a slap on the wrist, maybe a court fine and some community service. No big deal.

Now upon being asked to explain his actions and openly lie to Veronica's dad, his mind blanked briefly, and his throat went suddenly dry. It didn't take but a moment to regain his bearings, but the hesitation wasn't lost on either Keith or Logan.

Logan coughed to clear his throat before replying solemnly, "I don't know what to say Mr. Mars except that I've made a lot better decisions in my life."

Keith tapped his pen on his notepad and asked, "Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

Logan only gave a slight nod before looking away as the embarrassment of the situation overwhelmed him.

Keith shook his head, "Well, if that's all you have to add, I'm going to go ahead and put you in the back of the car so I can speak to Mr. Vanlow. I trust that you'll be coming willingly, and that I won't have to cuff you."

Logan again nodded turning to walk towards Keith's car as Keith followed slowly behind.

Once Logan had been deposited into the car's custody, Keith walked back to Vinny to get his side of the story. Logan watched Keith and Vinny talk back and forth and then disappear inside the house. They were gone a good twenty minutes before Keith walked out of Vinny's house shaking his head.

Keith entered his car and glanced in the rearview mirror as he gave Logan a long look of disappointment before starting the car and pulling out of Vinny's drive.

They drove on in silence, Keith didn't ask any questions and Logan didn't offer any answers. When they had gotten out of Vinny's neighborhood, Keith called the station telling them that everything had been settled and no charges would be filed. Figuring that Keith had talked Vinny out of pressing charges against him, Logan allowed relief to wash over him, but his relief was short lived and retreated like an ocean wave when Keith hung up with the station to then dial Veronica.

Logan could hear her panicked voice through the phone and could tell she had been worried sick about him. As Keith and her conversed, Logan sighed knowing the 'talk' soon to come would be an awkward and uncomfortable one. Logan let his mind drift wondering how he'd come to find himself staring at the floor boards in the back of Keith's police car. Veronica had been quick to jump on his idea to take Vinny down. Even though he hadn't come up with the plan to break into Vinny's house, Logan was riddled with guilt and regret because he was the one who had planted the seed and now had also gotten them both caught.

As they drove, Keith mulled over the video surveillance recording Vinny had gleefully shown him. The footage displayed Veronica and Logan creeping up alongside Vinny's house and in through the screened in back porch.

Vinny had enjoyed the myriad of expressions Keith went through as he watched the recording, first speculation, then shock, and finally resignation was all that remained.

Keith knew that the two had executed this act to try and dig up dirt on Vinny because of all the controversy created with Vinny's recent big bust. What he couldn't comprehend was why Logan and Veronica would go so far as to break into Vinny's house knowing how fragile his career was at the moment. And with the present situation at hand, it made it even harder for Keith to hold any type of moral high ground as Vinny made it clear to Keith that as long as nothing that Veronica had pulled off his computer made its way into the press that this particular incident and recording would remain under wraps.

Knowing Vinny as well as he did, this suggested compromise came as no surprise to Keith. Until tonight, Keith would have held a candle to the thought that it would be a cold day in hell before he would willingly make any type of shady bargain with the likes of Vinny Vanlow.

Even if Keith could use any of the illicit information off of Vinny's computer against him, he wouldn't. It wasn't his style. But with Veronica and Logan having video footage taken of them breaking an entering into Vinny's house, Keith showing up as the arresting officer, and the election for sheriff being scheduled to be held at the end of the month, the circumstances left Keith with no choice but to agree to Vinny's demands.

What was most worrisome to Keith was the fact that if Keith remained in office as the acting sheriff of Neptune, Vinny would most certainly use his newfound poker chip whenever he was in a crisis or needed a quick buck. This deal nailed an official black mark on his good name, and what he hated most of all was the fact that this contract was made with his full consent and knowledge. No excuses. No exceptions. As if he hadn't already faced and dealt with enough public ridicule on how he ran the sheriff's department; if this got out, it would ruin him, and both he and Vinny knew it.


	4. Reunited

Veronica turned the corner onto her father's street and saw her father and Logan in the driveway apparently waiting on her arrival. Veronica frowned wishing she could just keep driving on by as she pulled into the drive.

Veronica climbed out of her car and strode over to where Logan and her father stood. Logan gave her a remorseful and longing look that melted her heart. She had been so afraid for him that upon seeing him she immediately went to embrace him, "I'm so glad that you're alright," she declared before letting him go and turning to face her father, "Dad I know how this looks."

Keith cut her off, "We're not doing this out here," he stated coolly turning and heading for the front door stopping only to hold the door open, all three entered and Keith gestured to the couch, "Have a seat."

Veronica and Logan did just that. As Keith looked at the two staring up at him expectantly, he was suddenly at a loss for words. Keith rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on pausing momentarily to give them a long look before he began again, "I don't think I need to tell you that I'm really disappointed in you two. Not only did you break the law, but you could have gotten yourselves killed!"

Veronica interrupted, "Dad, I know what we did was dangerous, but we couldn't just stand by and let Vinny take your job!"

Keith's brow furrowed in frustration, "Veronica, you've put my job more at risk tonight than it's ever been. Can't you see that?"

Veronica stood walking quickly over to her father, "I know what we did was rash, but once Mac decodes Vinny's computer's hard drive, Vinny..."

"Veronica! It doesn't matter what you find on his hard drive. It wasn't yours to take! You can't keep doing things like this! I don't know how much longer I can keep protecting you," Keith admonished.

"Protecting me!? I was trying to protect you!" Veronica replied defensively.

Keith shook his head, "You just don't get it do you? I don't know what else to say to you to make you understand!"

Keith wearily peered at his watch. It was almost 2:30AM, and Keith was physically and mentally exhausted. He sighed, "Look, it's really late. You two go ahead and get some sleep in Veronica's old room, I've got the day off tomorrow, so we can continue this conversation in the morning."

Veronica nodded solemnly as she gave her father a hug, "I'm sorry dad; I really was only trying to help."

Keith kissed her on the forehead, "I know you were. I'm just glad you two are ok. Now go on and get some sleep," Keith sighed dropping his car keys haphazardly on the kitchen counter as he walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Veronica watched him go. When Keith closed his bedroom door, Logan rose from the couch walking up behind Veronica to wrap his arms around her and give her a tender squeeze in an effort to comfort her.

She turned in his arms to face him her eyes on the verge of tears, "Logan, I was so scared something really bad had happened to you. I mean after waiting so many hours with no call..."

"Shh..." Logan hushed her, "I'm ok; everything is going to be ok."

Veronica hugged him tightly against her, "I hope you're right. If Mac doesn't find anything on Vinny's hard drive this debacle could escalate into something really bad and unmanageable."

"Somehow I doubt Vinny would have dropped the charges against me if he was clean," Logan replied with a smirk.

Veronica smiled up at him devilishly giving him a quick kiss, "I guess that means I won't have much to worry about."

Logan returned the smile, "Well now, I wouldn't say that." Logan smirked scooping her up in his arms, "...there is me, and a precariously close vacant bedroom we will be retiring to."

Veronica giggled, "I think that's an obstacle I'm willing to tackle."

Logan's grin spread into a wide smile as he carried Veronica into the bedroom using his foot to close the door behind them.

The smells and sounds of sizzling bacon permeated Veronica's nose as she rolled away from Logan's chest. He was already awake and staring down at her with loving eyes, "Morning sunshine," he beamed.

Veronica batted the sleep from her eyes and smiled, "Hello you."

Veronica glanced over at her nightstand; the clock blinked 10:06AM. "He's making us breakfast. that can't be good."

Logan's brow arched, "How can breakfast being made for you ever be bad?"

Veronica gave Logan a sidelong glance, "That's because you don't know my dad, breakfast will likely be followed with long instructive talks and disapproving stares."

Logan retorted, "It could be worse. I could be in jail, and we could be having said discussion downtown. I for one whole heartedly appreciate this alternative."

Veronica grinned seductively, "My alternative would be you laying here with me until sometime this afternoon."

Logan wrapped his arm around her waste pulling her to him so that her small frame pressed up against his. "I think I could go for that," Logan whispered leaning down to her stomach and trailing upward with slow soft kisses leading from her belly button up to the side of her neck to hover right below her earlobe. His breath was hot on her nape coming out in a slow mantra, as he murmured "There's so many things I want to do to you right now." Veronica's heart raced as her skin broke out in goose bumps. He smiled slyly at her enjoying the way his touch made her quiver.

A sudden rapping at the door followed by Keith's unenthusiastic, "Rise and shine; breakfast is ready," remark ended their romantic moment as the two looked at each other somberly.

Veronica could not help a small groan from escaping her lips as she rolled into a sitting position on the bed, "Well, that's that. I guess we better go face the music."

Logan sat up giving her a quick kiss on her bare shoulder, "Lead the way; I'm right behind you."


	5. The Morning After

Keith lay awake staring at the ceiling contemplating how he would handle dealing with Veronica and Logan. After almost two hours of self-deliberation, he gravely decided what needed to be done and finally let himself fall asleep.

Keith didn't sleep long waking at around 9AM. The decision he had made weighed heavily on his heart and mind. He knew Veronica would disagree with him, but he had made his mind up. Now the only foreseeable problem was how he planned to breach the subject.

As Keith contemplated, he cooked. It always seemed to help him put things into perspective, and before long he had prepared cheese omelets, home fries, bacon, and a side of toast for the three of them. He set the countertop table and waited patiently for Veronica and Logan to emerge from the bedroom.

Veronica had always been one to wake up before he'd finished cooking, so he gathered she and Logan were taking their time getting ready for breakfast and avoiding facing him, so he urged the progress forward by knocking on their door and announcing breakfast was ready.

Ten minutes later the two trudged out into the living room. Keith was leaning against the counter and motioned for them to have a seat next to their plates. Once they were seated, Keith silently dished out portions for each.

Veronica's mouth watered at the variation of food her dad had prepared giving him praise with a, "Thanks dad, this looks great."

Logan chimed in with a smile, "It's quite a feast Mr. Mars, and it smells delicious."

Keith smiled in appreciation at the compliments given, "You're welcome; now you kids eat up before it gets cold," he stated jovially. He'd already planned to wait until after breakfast to bring up the events of the night before. No sense spoiling breakfast.

The trio made small talk while they ate; it wasn't long before they were finished and Veronica and Logan were helping clean up the dishes and countertops. After everything was cleaned, dried, and put away, Veronica excused herself to go take a shower. Keith waited a few moments before he grabbed his car keys and asked Logan to step outside with him.

Once they were alone Keith stated, "I don't think I have to tell you that I expected more out of you Logan."

Logan lowered his eyes and nodded, "I know. I kind of expected more out of me to."

Keith sighed, "Veronica loves you, and I know you love her. But, you both need to start making better decisions; you two aren't in high school anymore. The antics you take part in could land you two some serious jail time. I'm asking you to please help Veronica stay out of trouble. She's got too much going for her to mess her life up now. Can I count on you to do that for me?"

Logan gave Keith a surprised look; he had been expecting Keith's disappointment, but he was honored that he believed in him enough to ask him to help Veronica keep her nose clean. It was a vote of confidence that he wasn't used to getting, and so he responded with a smile, "I'll do my best... and for what it's worth, I really am sorry we messed so much up for you."

Keith smiled back, "I appreciate the sentiment Logan, and I'm sure you will do your best. To start making things right, we need to get things back to the way they were. And to do that, the first thing that needs to be done is for you to go collect Vinny's hard-drive, and if you don't mind, take your time. I'm going to need about an hour or so to speak to Veronica." He then held out his car keys for Logan's use.

Logan stared at Keith's keys as he thought it over for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. He didn't really want to leave Veronica to face the music alone, but he knew that the two would need a little father/daughter time to hash out their current issues. He took Keith's car keys without another word and headed out to retrieve the stolen hard-drive from Mac.

By the evident silence that encompassed the room, Veronica knew something was wrong. Keith was sitting in the living room, and he motioned for her to come join him. Once Veronica was seated on the loveseat in front of him, Keith clasped his hands together and leaned forward as he spoke, "I'm not going to talk myself blue in the face by reiterating the many reasons why breaking an entering and stealing from both the sheriff's tech supply and Vinny is wrong and an overall bad idea. Words don't seem to get through to you anymore Veronica so, I'm going to try something else that will hopefully sink in where words have failed."

Veronica's eyes widened in trepidation and curiosity; the words her father said had a familiarity that she'd not heard in years. And if intonation held any link to impending doom, she would be in for a painful reminder.

Keith continued, "I know you're going to think that you're too old for this, but I've decided that a spanking is the proper punishment for all your recent transgressions."

As the words her father said sunk in, Veronica could only stare at him in disbelief before her face contorted into a mix of anger, embarrassment, and shock, "What? You've got to be kidding me! You can't really expect me to put up with getting spanked? .at my age! It's ludicrous!"

Keith grimaced at the onslaught of words. He had been expecting them, "Veronica, you think this is easy for me to suggest? Trust me when I say that this didn't just come to me. I did a lot of thinking last night, and to tell you the truth, I'm grasping at straws here."

Veronica was shaking her head no, "I'm sorry dad, I know you mean me well, but there's just no way I can deal with that."

It was Keith's turn to get angry, "But you've got no problem dealing with involving me in breaking an entry or stealing Vanlow's hard drive?" Keith ran his hand across his scalp, "I had to make a deal with Vinny just to keep the both of you out of jail. I had to compromise my beliefs in order to keep this incident out of the papers. If anyone got wind of what happened last night, I'd have no viable way of defending you. You would have lost your scholarship with the FBI, and I would have lost any chances at remaining sheriff of Neptune."

Veronica's face softened slightly, "We really messed things up."

Keith scowled, "Messed things up Veronica? That's an understatement."

Veronica sighed in dismay, "Okay, I get it, it was really bad. but a spanking? Don't you think that's a bit juvenile?"

Keith sighed feeling awkward but determined to go through with his set plan, "Veronica, talking to you has been like trying to pick up water with rice paper; it just goes through one ear and out the other. You need something that's going to make what I'm saying stick, and honestly Veronica, I really can't think of anything else at this point that will get my point across as effectively. It worked in the past, why not now?"

Veronica's face dropped into a pout, "The last time you spanked me, I was seven dad! Things are a little different now."

Keith gave his daughter a small smile, "You'll always be my little girl."

Veronica rolled her eyes in agitation, "I can't believe I'm even hearing this."

Keith's face became serious again, "If I didn't think that this would be beneficial to you Veronica, I wouldn't have come up with it as a punishment."

When her father's demeanor didn't falter she started to get desperate, "There's got to be some other way I can make it up to you and show that I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong. why don't you believe me?"

Keith shook his head no, "It's not that I don't believe that you know what you and Logan did was wrong, it's that I think you need an incentive to not do anything else like it wrong."

At her father's mention of Logan, Veronica finally realized he was gone. Her face contorted into anger once more, "Did you send Logan away?"

Keith sighed deeply before responding, "I asked him to go retrieve Vinny's hard-drive and to give me a little time alone with you to talk. I wasn't going to confront you about your behavior in front of him. So, why don't we get this over with before he comes back."

Veronica's face took on a sullen pout. She knew her father had his mind set, and he wouldn't back down. She couldn't think of anything else to do other than walking out the door. Her father wouldn't make her stay, but she knew deep down he was right. She had put his job at risk and her future as well as both her and Logan's freedom. Logan would be returning soon she was certain, and Veronica knew that logically now would be the best time if any to get it over with, so she nodded her head as she mumbled, "Okay."

Keith rose from his chair to sit on the couch next to her, and Veronica's whole body went rigid feeling instantly sick to her stomach. The two sat in silence for several minutes before Keith glanced at her sadly stating, "Come on, I know it's been awhile, but I think you know what comes next."

Veronica wanted to cry already from the embarrassment she felt as she complied laying herself over her father's knees. Keith wasted no time and spared her no dignity as he maneuvered her small frame into place and pulled the sweat shorts she had been wearing down along with her panties. The cool air and shock that her father had decided to bare her bottom for the spanking made her gasp in horror as she buried her face into the couch's throw pillow preparing herself for the inevitable swats that were soon to be forth coming.

Keith didn't leave her anticipating long as his hand came down hard as steel and in rapid succession. Veronica grunted as they hit; she had thought it wouldn't be as bad as she'd remembered a spanking being, but somehow it was worse than she'd remembered. The pain was instantly intense and after the sixth swat she was kicking her legs involuntarily.

Keith spoke as he spanked, "I have to get through to you Veronica that you can't keep living your life so dangerously! What you two did could have gotten yourselves shot or worse killed!" Keith came down with an extra hard swat for emphasis.

Veronica jumped as the swat penetrated through her pain threshold, and she let out an indignant squeal. She sucked in a breath looking back at her father with tears already pricking her eyes, "I know! Ow! I know! I'll be more careful, I promise!" she whined.

Keith continued to spank as he spoke, "I'm hoping to make sure that you'll think twice before you make any decisions that may land you in a precarious position."

Veronica was mortified at the sight of her father turning her bared ass a bright red as she bucked and squirmed when each smack made their intended mark. She had to turn away as her tears spilled down her cheeks and she couldn't help the yelps from escaping her throat. She buried her face once more into the cushion she was currently grasping to stifle her cries as Keith continued to punish her for what seemed in her mind an eternity.

Keith stopped as he listened to Veronica sob. When she had calmed enough to listen to him he spoke again, "Now I know it's in your nature to be curious and to seek the truth out, but you've got to promise me that from now on when you do, you'll be more careful. Do what you do best, just don't to get arrested or hurt in the process. Is that too much to ask?"

Veronica was still all choked up and couldn't speak but shook her head no in response.

Keith pulled her pants back up rubbing her back gently in small circles as Veronica continued to cry. She lay still over her father's lap as her emotions had been run ragged from the experience, and she was still too embarrassed to face her father. When she had finally contained herself, she backed off her father's lap with downcast eyes and rested her burning bottom on her feet.

As Veronica looked at her father fresh tears ran down her face, "I'm really sorry dad. I never meant to..." her voice broke with another sob as Keith reached out to her and embraced her in a hug to comfort his distraught daughter. The hug made Veronica cry harder; it was as if all of her pent up emotions that she'd been holding onto were released as she let her body become racked with sobs.

Keith held her tightly until her sobs subsided. Veronica was comforted by the hug, and her mind was oddly set at ease by the closeness she felt with her dad knowing how much he cared about her even if he did have a painful way of showing it! She pulled away from him still embarrassed and not sure how to react under the circumstances, but Keith understood and broke the silence, "I want you to know that I realize you had the best intentions at heart when you and Logan came up with your plot to take down Vinny. But he and this election are nowhere near as important as your future is to me."

Veronica wiped the tears from her face and gave her father a small smile in appreciation for trying to make her feel better, "I know dad. I'll stay out of mischief; scout's honor."

Keith smiled back at her, "Let me get you a glass of water."

Veronica smirked, "Yeah, I am kind of dehydrated after crying that river."

Keith rose from the couch and went to fetch Veronica a glass of water when a knock came at the door. Veronica hoped off the couch and wiped her eyes more thoroughly knowing it was Logan returning from Mac's with Vinny's hard-drive. She rushed to answer the door giving Logan a big smile as she opened the door, "Hey you."

He smiled back at her but his smile faltered when he saw that her eyes were red and puffy obviously from crying. He whispered, "Is everything okay?"

Veronica blushed knowing that Logan had realized she'd been crying. She stepped outside closing the door behind her for privacy sake, "My dad and I had a pretty heated discussion."

Logan gave her a concerned look as he slid his hand onto her neck and using his thumb wiped away a stray tear that had escaped. Veronica lowered her eyes overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the past day and a half.

Logan became uneasy knowing there was something she wasn't telling him, "What happened in there?"

Veronica let out a small chuckle, "You wouldn't believe it if I told you… hell I don't even know if I believe it yet."

Logan remained serious wanting to get the whole story, "Try me."


	6. The Truth of the Matter

Veronica hesitated unsure of what to tell Logan about what had happened in his absence, but she knew she had to say something

Veronica hesitated unsure of what to tell Logan about what had happened in his absence, but she knew she had to say something. She inhaled deeply preparing herself mentally before she spoke, "Why don't I get my shoes, and we can go for a walk and talk about it."

Logan nodded his agreement as she took the hard-drive from him and went back inside to grab a pair of sandals. Keith looked up from in the kitchen as Veronica came inside. She gave him a small smile as she said, "I'm going to go for a walk with Logan; we'll be back later." She put the hard-drive on the counter top and went to fetch her sandals in front of the door.

Keith looked down at the hard-drive and replied, "While you're gone, I'll go ahead and take care of this," he motioned to the hard-drive.

Veronica nodded as she went to leave.

Keith called out to her, "I figured we could all go out to dinner around fiveish; my treat. Does that sound good to you?"

Veronica's smile broadened answering before she exited, "Well since you'll be paying the tab, I don't see how we could refuse."

Logan's head snapped up as he heard the door opening and Veronica came out. She smiled at him sweetly, and he returned the smile as he asked, "Ready?"

She nodded yes, and they walked in silence out to the street before she stated, "Dad said he was going to go return Vinny's hard-drive to him and straighten everything out." She trailed off not wanting to talk anymore about the events that had transpired changing the subject, "We're not that far from the beach, do you want to go there?"

Logan raised a brow; the beach was a good two miles from where they currently were, "Wouldn't it be easier to drive there and then take a nice long walk on the beach verse expending all that good walking time on canvassing the neighborhood?"

The last thing Veronica wanted to do was sit anywhere, and she surely didn't want Logan to notice her cringe when the seat made contact with her sore ass, so she diverted his attention by responding with a sly smile, "I was kind of hoping to take the scenic route..."

Logan smirked wrapping an arm around her waist and replied, "How scenic?"

Veronica smile grew, "Why if I didn't know better Mr. Echolls, I'd say you were trying to get a little frisky with me."

Logan's smirk became a Cheshire cat's grin, "And what if I am Miss Mars?"

Veronica turned in his arms and planted a kiss on his cheek, "I might have to oblige you."

Logan leaned down pulling her closer as he gave her a quick hard kiss and whispered, "Now that's what I'm talking about; who needs the beach, you said your dad was going to be leaving any minute, why don't we just take a walk to the convenient store and back. He should be gone by then right?"

Veronica was conflicted. She wanted to go with Logan's plan and wait for her dad to leave, so the two could have a little bit of one on one time to cuddle. After this morning she needed it! But she also didn't want Logan to see her ass in this shape which would surely be noticed if they did anything extra curricular. Then again she thought to herself that she was sure she could just do other fun things that didn't involve removing clothing.

Her bottom would be back to normal by the time they got back from diner, and she knew Logan's plan would be a definite distraction from discussing the inevitable chat to come. Logan would certainly ask questions about the confrontation if she opted to go for the beach walk instead. So all aspects considered, she decided Logan's plan was in her best interest; and nodded in agreement replying, "Sounds like a plan."

Logan smiled happy that Veronica was in agreement with his idea. His hand dropped to clasp around hers as they walked to the store. After plundering through the junk food station and grabbing a couple Slushies, the two walked back to the house. Keith had left already, so they continued to the house and went straight back to the bedroom.

Logan grinned goofily as he dived backwards onto the bed keeping his half drank Slushie held high so as not to spill it. Veronica laughed setting her Slushie on the night stand and crawled on to the bed and finally on top of Logan. She carefully straddled his hips and leaned down to lay on his chest so that they were face to face.

Logan studied her beautiful face as he gently pushed away the stray hairs that had fallen down to hide her eyes. His own eyes traveled hungrily across her body enjoying the view. He pulled one more mouthful of Slushie out from his cup before setting it beside Veronica's cup as he leaned up and pulled her into a deep kiss. Their soft lips collided, parting slightly, to allow the other's tongue to venture forth and explore while their hands did some exploring of their own.

Veronica bit Logan's lower lip tugging lightly in a feral gesture. He reacted in kind grabbing her waist and rolling her over so he was on top. Veronica's face contorted in pain as her sore flesh made contact with the bed beneath.

Logan sat up abruptly asking in concern, "Did I hurt you?"

Veronica blushed noticeably squeaking out, "No. No, I'm okay."

Logan's brow furrowed in suspicion, "Something tells me there's more to it than that."

Veronica's own brow wrinkled as she responded quickly, "Why would you say that?"

Logan studied her features; she never was one to hold a poker face well, "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that your cheeks just turned three shades of red. What are you hiding? You know you can tell me anything."

Veronica was speechless. She couldn't think of a tactful way to say why she had winced in pain, but Logan would want an answer, and she knew she'd have to say something to him sooner or later about what had happened. She was just hoping that it would have been later rather than sooner, then maybe she could have left out the spanking part of the discussion between her and her father. Just thinking about it made her face grow crimson in embarrassment.

As Logan stared into Veronica's eyes, he could tell whatever it was she was hiding, she was hiding it from him in particular. She had been fine last night, and Logan knew whatever it was, it had to have happened after he had left this morning. The thought made him very apprehensive as he asked, "What the hell happened between you?"

Veronica took a moment to gather her thoughts as she looked over at Logan's concerned expression. He always cared so much about her even when they had been separated. She sat up slowly looking down at the comforter before beginning, "This morning when you left, my dad and I had a long talk."

Logan's brow furrowed in confusion as he asked slowly, "Did he hit you Veronica?"

Veronica's lips took on a small frown not wanting to talk about what had happened as she responded, "He didn't hit me per se'," she trailed off gesturing quotes after the word 'hit' to emphasis there was more to it then what was said.

Logan waited for her to continue as the anger he was feeling at the way he'd seen Veronica's drying tears this morning mixed with the thoughts of her being hit and him not knowing or being able to do anything about it.

Veronica could read the fury building behind Logan's eyes, and she knew she would have to elaborate, "It's not what you think; it's, it's complicated. Alright, listen; before you go getting mad, just hear me out. My dad wanted to make sure I got that he wasn't happy with what we did... so he..." she looked down embarrassed as she muttered, "spanked me."

Logan's expression changed to absolute shock, "He what?!"

Veronica's embarrassment only grew at his aghast declaration, "I know! It's outrageous and completely out of the ordinary, but I only let him do it because he loves me, and we really scared him. He just wants me to be more careful, and I guess he thought I wouldn't have listened to him if he hadn't made sure I wouldn't forget..." she looked down remorsefully at the bed spread as she finished her sentence. She was ashamed to admit the fact she'd been spanked more so because she realized that she didn't disagree with her father's logic behind the spanking.

Logan was still in awe that Veronica would let her father spank her at her age. His father had used the belt on him on several occasions for publicly humiliating him or any other misgiving Aaron felt the need to take out his aggressions on Logan for, but even that was on his back like a flogging. He couldn't imagine getting 'spanked' as an adult. Then again his father was abusive and never had his best interests at heart like Veronica's father did.

He felt a pang of guilt that Veronica had been punished for what they had done especially after weighing the facts that he had wholeheartedly agreed with and helped plan the botched robbery. His anger began to take hold as he stated resolutely, "I'm going to have a talk with Keith when he comes back; I can't believe he had the audacity to do that to you!"

Veronica's eyes grew wide as saucers as she reached out to grab him as if he were leaving to talk to her father right then and there as she exclaimed, "No! Logan, you can't!"

Logan looked at her bewildered, "How can you be okay with this?"

Veronica sighed her lip contorting into a half frown as she replied, "I'm not happy about it, but he did what he thought was right. I can't be mad at him for caring about me and wanting to keep me safe."

Logan's expression softened, "I just feel bad that you had to go through that. If he'd wanted to take his anger out on someone, he could have just slugged me in the mouth."

Logan paused reflecting a moment and continuing again before Veronica could lose her look of astonishment, "It's not fair that you should have gotten punished like that when I'm the one who got us caught. I'm the one who put you in you in danger Veronica; he had a shot gun for Christ's sake! I never would have forgiven myself if something would have happened to you." The more he thought about it, the more he wished that Keith would have punched him or beat the crap out of him for letting Veronica go with him. Thoughts of Vinny blowing a hole through Veronica in the middle of his entryway came to mind and even worse, what was left to settle in his mind was the vivid imagery of watching her die in his arms as he stood by powerless to do anything about it.

Veronica sighed as she studied him. She could tell that Logan was really bothered by the situation and knowing how much he let things weigh on him, she responded, "Hey, it's not your fault! I came up with the majority of the plan, and think about it, you know there would have been no way you would have left me behind! I would have gone myself even if you hadn't."

Logan wasn't convinced as he replied, "I could have talked you into to trying something else, something less dangerous." He shook his head angrily at himself. "No, there's no way I can sit there quietly and have dinner with you and your dad knowing what I know now."

Veronica couldn't believe what she was hearing, "So what are you saying? Because of what happened, you can't deal!? If I can get over it, surely you can!"

It was Logan's turn to sigh as he took a hold of her hands and let his eyes settle on hers in all seriousness, "Veronica, I can't look your dad in the face and just pretend what you've told me didn't happen. Do you realize how bad it makes me feel to know that you were punished over what happened, and I basically got off Scott free? Hell, before I left to go get the hard-drive from Mac's, your dad even asked me to watch out for you! It really made me feel good that he would ask that of me, and now… now, I just don't feel right about even being in the same room with him."

Veronica frowned, "You're feeling guilty that I was punished and you weren't? Is that why you feel that you can't face my dad now?"

Logan knew what Veronica had said was true, but he only responded with, "I guess, maybe that's it."

Veronica thought about how she could make Logan feel resolved. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her dad entering the house. Both heads turned to face the front door, listening through Veronica's bedroom door to Keith drop his keys down into the hallway's change bowl and walk across the living room and turn the TV on to the news.

Logan growled his disapproval of Keith's arrival since it cut off his ability to leave before Keith came home. Now he would have to face him, and it would be awkward.

Veronica squeezed his hand, "You know; it doesn't have to be like this. Let me go talk to him, and then I'll let you two talk okay?"

Logan's brow furrowed in confusion, "What are you going to say to him?"

Veronica gave him a half smile, "I guess I'll tell him that you know what happened and are a little upset about it."

Logan shook his head no commenting, "No; I don't want to talk to him about it! What the hell am I going to say to him?"

Veronica took in a deep breath, "Just trust me okay? I understand how you're feeling, and believe me, you'll feel better about this whole thing if you two talk it out. I'll even take a walk so you two can have a little privacy. I really don't want you to hate my dad Logan, please; can you just do this for me?"

Logan nodded as he ran a hand through his hair replying, "Okay Veronica, for you, I'll talk to him."

She gave him a quick kiss and a wide smile as she responded, "I knew you'd see it my way. Now let me go talk to him; you look like you need a moment anyway."

Logan chuckled at how well she knew him as he watched Veronica walked out the door to talk to Keith. He strained to listen, but he couldn't hear what Veronica and Keith were saying. They talked for a good twenty minutes, and Logan lay back on Veronica's bed. After the first ten minutes of agonizing nothingness, he zoned out on the ceiling patterns. His eyelids drooped, and he was close to dozing off when he heard the front door open and close and a knock came to Veronica's door. Logan sat bolt up right now fully awake.

He heard Keith's voice on the other side of the door, "Logan? Can I come in?"

Logan almost wanted to say no, but he answered derisively, "It is your house."


	7. Evening Out

Logan stood when Keith entered

_(Alrighty folks! Here's the last long awaited (or dreaded for some) chapter. I know a lot of you were upset with the spanking scene with Veronica and her dad, and for that I'm sorry. This fic was written for a specific person in mind, and I aim to please my catered to audience. She's happy, and so am I. I do hope that the few of you who are still hanging on out there will enjoy the last chapter ____)_

Logan stood when Keith entered. He was taller than the man, and the extra height made him feel a little better about the confrontation. He tried not to grimace at Keith as he walked into the room letting his facial features remain cold and unreadable.

Keith nodded his head in recognition before addressing Logan in all seriousness, "Let's have a talk shall we?" Keith sat on Veronica's bed next to the spot Logan had vacated. Logan watched him sit before following suit and sitting down warily next to Keith. His whole body stood rigid with pent up anxiety.

Keith took in a deep breath as he leaned his elbows down onto his lap bringing his fingertips together to center his thoughts before leveling his eyes on Logan, "I spoke to Veronica earlier today about the stunt you guys pulled last..."

Logan couldn't contain his anger as he cut Keith off, "Spoke? Funny, from what she said, there was a lot more than talking going on." He shook his head in disgust adding, "You told me that you wanted me to protect her; does that mean I should I protect her from you as well?"

Keith frowned. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation, but he knew Veronica needed him to make this right. She loved Logan, and even though he'd had his doubts about the boy, Keith realized that Logan also loved her. He paused long enough to let Logan finish his statement and to give him ample opportunity to voice any other disgruntlements before he went on. Once he was sure Logan had said what he wanted to say, he continued, "Look Logan; I know you don't agree with what I did earlier, but you need to understand that it was something I, as a father, needed to do. I love Veronica, and I never want to see anything bad happen to her. I had to make sure that she would think twice before putting herself in danger like that again."

Logan listened to Keith with a frown of his own before lowering his eyes to look at his hands at the mention of anything bad happening to Veronica. The guilt he had felt earlier had concentrated into the pit of his stomach and began to churn once more. He responded softly, "I don't think you had to go to such an extreme to get her attention."

Keith responded, "You and I both know Veronica is pretty bull-headed. Normally I wouldn't have gone to such lengths, but this isn't the first incident her and I have had this talk about. There has been a series of incidents in the past couple years that have led up to me taking this particular action. Veronica is leaving at the end of the summer to start training with the FBI, and if she doesn't start making safer decisions, she's going to get herself killed. I can't live with that, so I did the only thing I thought would open her eyes and get her to start thinking a little more clearly. I don't expect you to agree with me, but I figured for her sake, I owed you and explanation."

Logan found it hard to see a spanking as anything done out of care verses anger. When Aaron had struck him, it had always been in anger. His mother had drunk herself into a lulled stupor because of his father's vileness, and although not directly related, he had attributed the two as one and the same. Now hearing Keith speak on his fears and why he had spanked Veronica, his previous notion on the matter faltered. He had over reacted. He understood that now.

He found himself faced with the fact that he had not only helped to put Veronica in danger but that Keith must have been scared to death over the whole ordeal. He knew Veronica's dad was a good man and would never purposefully hurt her for anything but what he felt was for her own good. Grief welled up inside Logan making his chest grow tight as he said, "You don't owe me anything Mr. Mars. It's me who owes you something, namely an apology. I didn't have any right interfering with you two's family issues. I guess I just had my own head so twisted up over what happened that I lost sight of the fact that your relationship isn't like the relationship I had with my father."

Keith was happy that Logan was no longer seeing him as the bad guy, but he could tell that Logan was still really bothered by what had happened. He knew Logan was feeling guilty over the fact that Veronica had been punished and he'd been equally to blame as well as the fact that he'd put himself and Veronica in danger. The guilt was eating Logan alive, and Keith knew that the sense of resolve he and Veronica now shared was lost on Logan since he had been excluded.

So, Keith suggested the only thing he thought would make Logan feel better in the long run, "I'm glad you can look beyond your own family history to see that not all spankings are given out of contempt and rage. You've come a long ways since I first met you Logan, and I think you've proved that you are ten times the man your father would or ever could be. That's why you're feeling so badly right now. This may not be my place, but I know you're feeling guilty for the fact that Veronica was punished and you weren't. And as unappealing as the offer may sound, I'm willing to extend the same courtesy to you because Veronica cares about you and so do I. Are you willing to let this all get put behind you?"

Logan just stared at Keith jaw slightly agape stunned by the question. This was completely unexpected and a little hard to believe. Yes, he did feel he needed to be punished, but he never would have thought Keith would have thought he was in need of a spanking as well. He blinked as he thought over the question. It was a now or never moment. Would he let Keith punish him? Could he? If he said no right now, he knew things would never truly be right between them, and if he said yes? Besides the fact that he was sure it would be very unpleasant, he also knew that it would absolve him of some of the guilt he was currently feeling. Logan looked away running a sweaty hand thru his hair before looking back at Keith's patient yet expectant expression. He gulped back the lump that had started to form in his throat and nodded his compliance, "Okay." It was all he trusted himself to say and even that came out soft and slightly broken.

Keith rose off the bed and started to unbuckle his belt as he replied, "Alright then; let's get this over with. Go ahead and drop your drawers, and bend over the bed."

Logan stood feeling altogether light-headed as his nerves mixed with dreading anticipation of what he had just agreed to. His fingers felt numb as he struggled to undo his jeans. Logan paused after he'd unzipped his pants and glanced back at Keith unsure if he still wanted to go through with this. Keith gave him a small nod to encourage him that everything was going to be okay, and Logan begrudgingly turned back to face the bed as he did as he'd been instructed to do. Every second lurched in crystal clear clarity as Logan's flesh made contact with the cool fabric on Veronica's comforter. All he could think was that he was left feeling enormously exposed. Logan sucked in an anxious breath his whole body breaking out in a cold chill as he listened for Keith's next action refusing to look back because he no longer wanted to see Keith's face.

Keith understood how hard this was for Logan to agree to, and he honestly wasn't sure what Logan's reaction would be when he'd proposed the idea. Keith had been surprised himself; it wasn't his idea when he'd started the conversation with Logan, but deep down he knew that Logan needed this just as much as Veronica had. When Logan had gotten himself into place, Keith let the belt fly.

Logan did not even flinch in the slightest. He'd mentally prepared himself for the blow. It had hurt, but he had been used to blocking out physical pain. It wasn't until Keith had delivered three more swats that the protocol changed.

Keith asked Logan, "I want you to tell me why you deserve this Logan?"

Logan had never been expected to answer to his crimes during a whipping, but this punishment was different on a lot of levels. Aaron would make him take off his shirt and would lay the strap across his back, never saying one word throughout. It was just silent rage, and Logan had felt his anger laden within every stroke of his father's belt.

Keith was not angry in the least, he only wore an expression of disappointed sorrow. The look in itself made the discipline hard to deal with let alone the humiliation felt from having his bottom bared to feel the full extent the belt had to offer.

Logan had learned long ago to bury away any emotions he felt to the recesses of his mind which left only his body to feel the pain, but now, with this prodding question, he was jolted back into the present situation. He was forced to think about why he was currently bent over Veronica's bed receiving a spanking of all things. It made him an active part of his punishment, and it made avoidance impossible.

Logan grunted as a fresh lick descended. He knew why he was here, why he deserved this, but knowing it and saying it were two different things. He grimaced uncomfortably knowing he had to say something. The belt scorched his flesh again, but this time with a little bit more of a bite. Logan sucked in a quick breath before sputtering out, "I deserve this because I put Veronica in danger."

Keith brought the belt down again as he responded, "You both put yourselves in danger. You can't take fault for Veronica's actions. What's happening right now is about you, not her."

Logan tensed as another lick came; they came at an even tempo that let Logan discern he had about 3.5 seconds before the next one would fall. The calm that he had previously lulled himself into was now gone as his hands dug into the comforter sheet turning his knuckles white with each new impact. Logan thought about the gun's cold barrel buried in his back, he thought about Veronica's tears when she'd left him at Vinny's, and he thought about Keith coming to bail him out of the trouble he had gotten himself into. He had not only been a part of putting Veronica in danger, he'd also helped put Keith in a position where he could lose his job, and no, it wasn't all his fault, but enough of it was. All these moments collided with the each fresh sting, a constant reminder that he deserved this. A wake up call. And that's exactly what he was getting. It was then that the hot tears formed behind his eyes and began to spill silently down his cheeks.

Keith wasn't finished, but he was glad to see that he'd broken through Logan's shell. Now he wanted to insure that Logan would be alright. Keith spoke as he spanked, "We all make mistakes Logan; what you two did wasn't your brightest moment, but we're all human and entitled to screw up every now and then. Once we're done here, we wipe the slate clean alright? I want you to forgive yourself. Can you do that?"

Logan couldn't hold the escaping sob back as he nodded yes. Once the first sob had made its way out the bottled up tears that he'd held back poured out of him uncontrollably as he buried his head into the comforter praying for Keith to stop.

After another five swats, Keith did stop. Logan remained crying into the comforter unable and unwilling to face Keith. Keith put his belt back on and gave Logan the time he needed to get himself together.

Logan gingerly pulled up his pants with a small hiss. When he'd gotten his pants situated, he wiped away the tears that still cascaded down his face. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he looked back at Keith, he didn't know what to say. He wasn't angry with Keith like he'd always been with his father, Logan wasn't really sure how he felt now other than awkward and relieved that the punishment was over.

Keith sensed Logan's dismay as he walked over to him and pulled Logan into a hug. Logan was stiff, but relaxed after a moment and hugged Keith back. When Logan pulled out of the hug, Keith gave him a small smile as he said, "I guess you're really a part of the family now."

Logan shook his head unable to help the smirk that crept across his lips as he said, "If that's what it takes to be a part of the family I'm not sure I want in."

Keith chuckled giving him a pat on the back, "Well, I think it's too late for take backs."

Logan looked back down at the floor embarrassed at the thought of telling Veronica what had went down. As if sensing this Keith added, "I won't say anything to Veronica, if you don't want her to know. You can tell her we just talked, and I'll tell her the same."

Logan brought his eyes back up to meet Keith's as he gave him a small smile and responded, "You do realize who your daughter is right? Besides, I think I'm kind of done with secrets."

Keith nodded in understanding as he gave Logan a big smile responding, "She does take after her old man I guess." He turned to leave adding as he went, "Go ahead and go wash up. I'll go fix you a glass of ice water and give Veronica a call. I'm sure she's climbing the walls by now waiting to talk to you."

Logan's smile grew thinking about seeing Veronica as he headed into the bathroom to wash his face.

Veronica had been awaiting her father's call anxiously and headed back home as soon as his call came in. She was pleasantly surprised as she entered seeing her two favorite men standing in the kitchen chatting and laughing. She smiled brightly walking up and giving her dad a kiss on the cheek before coming up next to Logan and wrapping an arm around his waist squeezing him tightly to bring him closer to her.

Logan responded in kind wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a kiss. Keith, feeling the two would want some time to talk, picked up the bills on the kitchen counter he had to take out to the out-going mailbox and stated, "I'm going to take a walk to the corner store, you guys want anything?" Both said no, and Keith stepped out leaving the two alone.

Once her father was gone, Veronica turned a concerned eye on Logan as she asked, "Is everything okay with you two now? Or are you still mad?"

He gave her an imploring sincere look as he responded, "If you're okay; I'm okay."

She gave him another kiss grinning as she asked, "So what did he say to change your mind?"

Logan couldn't help the blush that crept into his cheeks as he said, "Let's just say he put things in perspective."

Veronica raised an eyebrow suspiciously as she teased, "You do realize I'm going to want all the gory details."

Logan rolled his eyes to the ceiling before smirking down at her, "Like I didn't know that was coming. Don't worry; we'll have plenty of time for you to grill me about all that later, for now I was thinking you and I, your bedroom, a little cuddling, and maybe a nap before dinner tonight?"

Veronica beamed as she took hold of his hand and gave him a sultry glance before replying with a smirk, "I think we can manage that."


End file.
